total drama cartoon revenge of the philly
by hardinkphilly
Summary: o
1. Chapter 1

philly we been to the movies we been around the world now we are going back to were it all began CAMP PHILLY ISLAND ! and its gotten better and by better i mean really dangerous and were haveing a all new cast

a boat comes

patrick comes out

patrick duh hello good to be here

philly yes it is

cajun fox comes out

cajun ragin cajun for the win were my money ?

philly well ... i cant just give it to you sort of a competition you know ? you have to win it

cajun but nobody can beat me

bunny comes out

cajun hubba hubba

bunny hands off hot stuff i dont kiss on the first date

cajun date ?

bunny ya were dateing right

cajun of course

sandy comes out

sandy howdy

patrick hey sandy !

sandy hey pat !

mr krabs comes out

mr krabs argh ! i can smell the money already

philly dont get your hopes up

elieen comes out

elieen hello people hey philly is rigby here ?  
philly not this month

Margaret comes out

margerat whats up everybody

elieen sup margaret

dudley comes out

dudley omg this is awesome i love this

plankton comes out

mr krabs oh no

plankton yes and im going to win and steal the krabby patty formula

mr krabs never !

kitty comes out

kitty dont care about this game just get it over with

courage comes out

courage im winning for muriel !

cajun omg not the stupid dog !

katzwell comes out and the boat leave

katzwell lets do this

dudley hey katz well

kw hey

at the mess hall

philly so this whole island is gone bad

courage how ?

philly during season 3 i let scientest test things out and ... they accidentally spilled 95 barrels of toxic waste on the island so every thing on here is mutated

courage AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

philly dude calm down

courage sorry

philly so the teams wait a sec

billy comes up

billy you left me on the boat

philly oh

billy what did i miss

philly toxic waste everything is mutated

billy cool !

philly team toxic moose mr krabs plankton kitty dudley courage margaret and ellien

mr krabs no !

plankton why must you tourture us

philly its funny anyway team mutant salmon patrick sandy katzwell bunny cajun fox and billy

billy cool !

philly also i hid a idol in the island

plankton thats very idiotic

philly no its not who ever finds it and gets voted out can use it and the person with the next most votes gets voted out

plankton oh

philly this chapter is too long so pick one teammate to guess

cajun me im lucky

plankton me im the best

philly what number am im thinking of

cajun 5

plankton 2

philly it was 5

cajun yes we win !

at the campfire

philly the marshmellows go to kitty dudley courage margaret eliien and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

mr krabs

mr krabs argh in you face bug !

plankton WHAT HOW AM I OUT

philly its anoymous hurl of shame awaits

at the hurl of shame

plankton ill be back i willl

he gets hurled

plankton AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

philly tune in next time


	2. Chapter 2

cajun was walking in the woods

cajun hey now whats this ?

he picked it up

cajun oh it the idol trust no one ha !

he took it and ran

the toxic moose cabin

mr krabs money is my everything

dudley i just want to play the game

mr krabs those people dont win

courage i just want to get voted off 6th or 7th

mr krabs take those spots but i call first

mutant salmon cabin

sandy so i think this is a good way to get outdoors

patrick where cajun ?

bunny probley doing something hot like his face

at the docks

philly morning campers you guys will have to go on a log and fight

first up patrick vs dudley

dudley OMG this is so fun

patrick slips and falls of the log

patrick oops

philly patrick loses next up sandy vs mr krabs

mr krabs arggh a pirate never loses to a dumb girl

sandy DUMB ?

sandy punched him off the log

philly kitty vs bunny

bunny sorry girl but your going down

kitty this is the opposite of what you think

kitty gets here down

philly how about billy vs margaret

margaret sorry but i cant go easy on you kid

billy ATACCK MODE

billy keeps hitting her with the pole until she falls

philly to break the tie cajun vs courage

elieen what about me ?

philly sorry but you dont get to fight'

cajun STUPID DOG IM SO LUCKY SO ILL WIN

he keep hitting him and this got courage mad he hit cajun glasses and broke them

cajun ... YOU STUPID DOG YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTING BUT GUESS WHAT ? YOUR A LOSER AND LOSERS CANT WIN SO FUCK YOU!

courage fell

philly i guess mutant salmon wins and courage is out

hurl of shame

courage gets hurled

courage AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !


	3. Chapter 3

cajun im on a lucky shreak

bunny look what i bought

cajun what ?

bunny new glasses for you

cajun thanks

they kiss

philly stop the love fest and start the food contest

toxic moose

mr krabs arggh me krabby pattys shall win for this team

kitty those suck

mr krabs you suck !

kitty crushed the krabby patty in anger

mutant salmon

katz well what do we make ? { the well line is part of her name }

cajun my lucky stew

he makes it

philly we got a new friend named aiden he will test your food

aiden sup cartoons

cajun this wil be the perfect food

aiden i do aimit its good 9 out of 10

mr krabs kitty squased are food

aiden well kitty is out

she get hurled


	4. mutant Chapter 4

cajun yes i am lucky i won every challenge for my team

sandy dont be cocky

bunny dont tell my man what to do your not my boss

sandy just saying

at the docks

philly your challenge is to go in the woods collect mutagen in a can first team to bring it back wins

toxic moose

dudley im glad im still in

ellien i hope we can win this

mr krabs arggh but the other team be invincible

margeret dont say that be confident

mutant salmon

cajun were is this mutagen ?

bunny there it is

patrick we are winners !

billy cool

they collect it

its a tie

cajun vs dudley

dudley trips over a rock spelling it over the the air

cajun hands philly the mutantage

dudley mutant falls on philly

philly team ... mutant ... salmon ... win ... witch ... means ... team...

toxic ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, moose... will... see ... me ... at ... the ... campfire

campfire

mr krabs where is he

a giant mutant fish comes up

margaret ok ?

fish im philly just mutanted

margaret oh

philly fish since its dudleys fault im a fish he is out

philly fish punches dudley and he flies out of the island

philly fish stay tuned


	5. sing a long

it started in pool

philly fish was on the phone

philly fish no girl im just telling you im not human im a fish

philly fish hung up

at the docks

philly fish its a quiz you need to answer 5 questions

philly fish who was the first person elimanted

...

mr krabs PLANKTON !

philly fish correct

who turned me into a fish

...

cajun fox that dog

philly fish yeah THAT STUPID DUMB LITTLE ...

who was the winner of last season

cajun fox danny

yeah what about last place

mr krabs ill give you money if we win this challenge

next challenge

a song challenge

cajun i need to sing

bunny yes us

margaret ill sing

margaret im singing your love by nicki minaj

**shawty im only gonna tell you this once you the illest**

**and for you lovin im die hard like bruce willis**

**you got spark you got spunk **

**you got something all the girls want**

**you like a candy store **

**and im a toddler**

**you got me wanting more and more of**

**your love your love**

**your love**

**verse 1**

**he be the type to pop tags and be cocking the brim**

**might bresse through the ave might stop at the gym **

**and he keep a du rag keep the wave on the swim **

**i think i might him sometime before **

**in a diffrent life or where i record **

**i mean he was adam i was eve**

**my vision ends with the apple on the tree**

**s on my chest cuz im ready to save him**

**ready to give up on any one who plays him**

**and other stupid parts of this retard song **philly that was bad

cajun fox my turn !

**yeah im out that brooklyn yeah im down to tricbeaca **

**right next to the niro but ill be hood forever **

**im the new sinartra and snice i made it here i can make it any where**

**YEAH THEY LOVE ME EVERYWHERE**

**i used to cop in harlem **

**hola my domincolas **

**right there next to broadway**

**witch brought me back to that mcdonalds**

**took it to my stash spot**

**560 state street **

**catch me in the kitchen like a simmons whipping pastry **

**crusing down main street **

**off white lexus **

**driving so slow but bk is from texas**

**me im out that best tuy**

**home of that boy biggie**

**now i live on billborads **

**and i brought my boys with me **

**later in the song { ps if you guess witch song this is you will appear in next chapterphilly fish okay you win and margaret is out **


	6. new fish

it was in philly fishes mansion

he couldnt sleep in his bed so he slept in his indoor pool

philly fish was crying

philly fish what i would give to be human again dude

he went completely underwater

philly fish ugh maybe i can turn human again

on philly island

philly fish so you must make a thing to make me human

toxic moose

mr krabs this team is freakin worthless

elieen dont give up yet

mutant salmon

cajun this will turn him MUTANT ha ha ha ha { evilly laugh }

bunny ok it will

philly fish guess toxic moose goes first

philly throws waste on him

philly fish it didnt work

philly fish tried the other one

it turned him MORE MUTANT

philly fish now had posionous venom huge teeth and over sised

philly fish mutant salmon win

elieen is out

she gets hurled


	7. fight

philly fish swam to the island toxic moose cabin mr krabs looked around he saw NOBODY mr krabs this team was pathetic ill win though mutant salmon cajun wow i cant belive that team has ONE left and everyone is still here say thanks to my lucky necklace patrick got up patrick thanks lucky necklace sandy sit down patrick bunny we are winners billly WINNERS philly fish listen up you guys must fight mr krabs billy are necklace is lucky cajun yup billy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, poor stupid fox cajun bunny babe we vote him off bunny okay blliy vs mr krabs billy jumped on mr krabs mr krabs punched him off patrick came in patrick what do i d... ahhhh! DX patrick landed on a tree sandy came in only to be tripped by mr krabs bunny came in but lost cajun vs mr krabs cajun my lucky neck lace will be the winner mr krabs took his necklace and crushed it cajun NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! DX mr krabs pushed off philly fish toxic moose wins ... for a change mr krabs i knew that team was holding me back campfire phillyfish the first vote goes to ... cajun cajun shrugged his shoulders philly fish the next vote for billy billy picked his nose philly fish ANOTHER VOTE for billy billy eat his fingenail philly fish one for cajun cajun smilled philly fish the last vote goes to ... . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . cajun ! cajun sorry but { throws something at philly fish } im not leaveing philly fish the imunnnty idol! billy is out billy aw man billy gets hurled 


	8. merge

im writing in this way now so philly fish everyone out of the cabin mr krabs pulled cajun fox in the bush cajun what do you want mr krabs i want a alicance cajun hmmmmmmmmmmm ill take it philly fish welcome back katzwell katzwell thanks philly fish how was the vet katzwell good it sucks billy out philly fish now because you skipped a day ill throw a dodge ball at you katzwell OW ! DX philly fish you guys will climb on a tree and throw coconuts mutant salmon got on one philly fish everyone cept one off its everyone on everyone its the merge they throw coconuts patrick randomly throw them he got hit by one and fell philly fish patrick is out sandy dropped a ring cajun i need her trust he picked it up cajun here my lady bunny saw this and thought he was propseing sandy also thought this sandy PERVE ! he slapped him cajun fell off philly fish cajun is out bunny cried mr krabs threw coconuts at her she threw back IT WAS WAR katzwell go knocked off philly fish katzwell is out mr krabs was knocked off philly fish bunny wins cajun vote off sandy mr krabs okay campfire phillyfish one vote for ... mr krabs mr krabs ARGGH ! philly fish one for ... cajun cajun frowned philly fish one for sandy cajun and mr krabs high fived philly fish one for katzwell katz well aw ! philly fish one for patrick patrick duh ! phillyfish one for . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . sandy ! sandy well pat you win for me patrick okay sandy gets hurled 


	9. back script knock out revenge chapter

im writing in script form

philly fish swimmed to the island

philly fish everybody come out

cajun so mr krabs are you planning on voting out patrick or katzwell

krabs dont know its still in planning

philly fish your challenge is to have a sleep contest girl vs boy

philly fish played classic music and told a story

patrick fell asleep

katzwell fell asleep

mr krabs walked away from cajun

krabs im going to beat you so got to fall asleep

bunny lets fight then

mr krabs head to head

bunny ok

bunny walked up to cajun

cajun HEY BABY { he gives a kiss }

bunny hit him with a pan

bunny walked away with a smile

krabs vs bunny

12 hours later

krabs was asleep

philly fish bunny wins

at the inform any

chef canada its going to be 5 weeks until your heads come back

cajun cool

cajun walked out

mr krabs dont vote me out

cajun you will receive 0 votes

he walked up to bunny

cajun glared at her

bunny WHAT ? !

cajun 5 weeks bunny 5 WEEKS !

bunny sorry

cajun you better be sorry

bunny hey tell you what you can get ONE FREE SHOT

cajun alright but i wont tell you when its coming

bunny what do you want

cajun dont vote out krabs

bunny alright katz well wont either

cajun walked out but ran back with a fist

bunny AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

cajun sike

cajun left but came back

bunny AHHHHHHHH !

cajun laughed ha oh man this is going to be fun

cajun left

bunny gulped

campfire

philly fish the marsh mellows go to bunny cajun krabs and

.

.,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

katzwell

katzwell yes

patrick oh man

patrick gets hurled


	10. the quiz

bunny was running

a huge cajun came up and layed the fist on him

bunny woke up

bunny oh no

philly fish ok this is a quiz first one to five wins

cajun its in the bag { puts fist up to bunny }

bunny AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

cajun ha

philly fish what is the thing you get if you win

mr krabs money

philly fish right 1 point kick scratch bite ...

cajun PUNCH

bunny NO !

philly fish 1 point

cajun i wasnt gonna punch you

bunny oh

philly fish this is what happens if you go to jail

bunny arrested

philly fish 1 point

soon it was down krabs vs katzwell

philly who was just elimanted

krabs patrick

philly fish krabs win

later

bunny are u sure krabs will pick katzwell

cajun sure

krabs i wont vote for bunny

cajun good leave now idiot

krabs fine i wont vote for bunny

campfire

philly fish who is leaveing krabs ?

mr krabs

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

{ close up of a smug cajun }

.

..

.

..

.

{ close up of a blank bunny }

.

.

...

.

.

{ close up of a scared katzwell }

.

.

.

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

cajun fox

cajun WHAT ! YOU STUPID CRAB YOU SAID YOU WOULD VOTE FOR THE CAT

katzwell hey !

krabs i lied

at the hurl of shame

bunny bye cajun

cajun bye bunny kick krabs ass for me

bunny ok

cajun is hurled

philly fish he finally left


End file.
